Haru's Water Fetish
by TheFluffyPrince
Summary: Makoto was really starting to worry about Haru's tendency to strip in public. He needed to think of a way to keep Haru from stripping at the first promise of swimming.


**A/N: I'm sorry for bombarding the Free!/Swimming anime tag with my crappy fanfiction. But my mind won't stop with all the fanfic ideas. So I'm getting them out of my system, yep. **

**Pairing: If you really want to pair someone up, then I guess Haruka x Water/Pools**

**Warning: Water fetish**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Free!/Swimming anime**

Makoto often worried about his friend.

Haruka was very...peculiar, although most would not think so. Many of their classmates thoughts of Haru as very silent and brooding, the type who kept to himself and refused to let anyone inside. Not to mention, he tended to remain calm and collected, even in the worst situations. But to many people, that calmness translated into something completely different. He practically came across as cold and treated everyone with a stiff word or two.

But to Makoto, he knew differently. He knew that despite Haru's disposition, he was really a gentle person on the inside. Not to mention, very easy to understand.

But that wasn't why Makoto was worried about Haruka. No, it was a completely different reason. You see...

Haru had a tendency to strip whenever swimming or pools are mentioned. Better yet, whenever water is mentioned at all, Haru began the process of taking off all of his clothes. And quite honestly, it was starting to worry Makoto.

Of course, he knew how much Haru loved swimming. For goodness sake, his friend bathed in the bathtub with his swimming trunks on. Not to mention, he wore said swimming trunks _everywhere_. It didn't matter to Haru whether they were going to the park or some abandoned building. Apparently, he wore his swimming trunks everywhere.

It was starting to get a bit ridiculous.

Hence, he was trying to get his friend to get out of his stripping habit. Because while Haru may think differently, it was normal to be stripping in the middle of the day out in the open just to get in a pool!

And so, Makoto took it upon himself to start conditioning Haru to stop stripping in public. And what better way to do that then to start try and make Haru uncomfortable?

"Why are we here, Makoto?" Haru grumbled out, stuffing his hands into his pockets as they walked through the park, occasionally bumping into other people as they traveled down the path.

Chuckling softly, he moved closer to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort, which only caused Haru to frown deeper. "You always stay cooped up in your house all day in your bathtub. I just thought that you'd like to come out of your house and get some fresh air. Maybe walk through the park and look at all the attractions. I even heard that they're allowing people to swim in the small pond that was initially off limits

At once, Makoto could sense a difference in his friend's posture. It was subtle, something that most would not recognize. However, Makoto wasn't most people and he knew Haru's habits like the back of his hand. So, he instantly noticed the perked up ears and how his shoulders straightened in interest. He gave no other hint that he was interested in the conversation, but Makoto knew that it was the exact opposite.

He had Haru right where he wanted him.

"Really?" he said off offhandedly.

Makoto chuckled before nodding his head, bringing his hands behind his head. "Yep! They're hoping it'll attract more tourists to the city. Plus, it'll give the visitors something to do while in the park."

Glancing out of the corner of his eyes, Makoto recognized the familiar sparkle in Haru's eyes as he continued talking. It seemed as though his plan was working. Now, all that he had to do was keep talking until Haru felt the urge to strip out of his clothes to go and look for this pool. But then, he'd run into the problem of them being in public.

There was no way that Haru would strip in the middle of a park where there were families and children running around.

Chuckling mentally at his genius plan, Makoto turned his head to look at Haru, only to stop in shock. He blinked for a moment, just to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating at all. But as he opened his eyes each time, he found that things were the same as before he had closed them.

Haru was gone.

"Where...?" Makoto trailed off, looking around to try and find his friend.

Movement just a few yards away from where he was standing drew his attention and he looked in the direction to find Haru standing by the fountain, gazing off into space. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, he quickly walked over to where Haru was standing, placing a hand on his shoulder. Haru didn't appear to realize that he was there, still staring off in the distance. Makoto hummed curiously and followed Haru's line of sight, mouth opening in comprehension as he realized what his friend was staring at.

There, a ways away from where they were currently standing, was the pond that he had been talking about earlier. There were only a few people out in playing the pond, almost most of them were playing by the shore rather than all the way in the water.

Blinking for a moment, Makoto gazed back at Haru, noticing the sparkle in his eyes as he continued staring at the water. Then, out of nowhere, he moved his hands to his waist and began pulling down his pants. Right in the center of the park. Where there were families and children walking past them.

During the middle of the day.

"H-Haru! W-what are you doing!?" Makoto nearly shrieked as Haru pulled down his pants to reveal...

His pair of swimming trunks.

"You were wearing those all this time?!" he asked in shock, still surprised by the fact that Haru apparently wore his swimming trunk under his clothing every time that they went out.

Haru just raised an eyebrow at him before throwing his clothes towards Makoto and practically sprinting towards the pond. Makoto scrambled to catch his friend's clothing before they could fall to the ground and get dirty. Not that Haru would care either way. But he might as well try and help his friend, because who knew what kinds of things Haru would end up getting into if he wasn't there to help him.

Sighing underneath his breath, Makoto slowly began walking in the direction that Haru had taken off to, mumbling under his breath.

Perhaps one day, he'd figure out some day to stop Haru from stripping in plain daylight just at the mention of swimming.


End file.
